Music at best
by clearUmbrella
Summary: When bored write a fanfic. Add Hetalia? No, you get insanity. T because I'm paranoid. Warnings Genderbent characters.


**A/N: Well look whos finally writing something! I have nothing to say really other then these are short. Thats because during all these I was talking and I wanted to follow the rules. xD Constructive critisism is would REALLYYYYYYYY be appreciated. Like. Seriously.**

1. Turn music player/iPod/etc. on shuffle/random

a drabble related to each song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the song. No lingering!

ten and post.

**I kinda messed up rule 2. Some of these just came from the feel of the songs. Hmm...I have a lot of songs in Japanese...**

Disclaimer: My name isn't on Wikipedia when you look up Hetalia, is it? Then this isn't mine.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Meltdown<strong>- Kaito

Louise looked outside her window. The reactor across the neighboorhood glowed in the dark night. Looking down she saw no one was out. _Perfect._ Jumping out her bed she quickly put on some clothes. And dialed everyones number who was needed.

Leeping out her window she went to the meeting spot. Everyone was their all looking happy as can be. "Let's go" someone whispered she couldn't tell who. Her mind taking everything in. When someone grabbed her hand she jumped only to see it was Feliciano. He smiled at her.

"Hey"

They all made their way to the top of the reactor everyone grabbed someones hand and they all screamed. Jumping in. Right before she saw nothing but black she smiled.

2.** Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder-** Len Kagamine

Antuanette stared at herself in the mirror. A unusual scowl on her lips. "Why aren't I pretty enough." She said outloud softly. Shrugging she put on some eyeliner and some lipstick downing pills.

She meet Lovino outside, and he looked at her the same way he always did. Bored. Annoyed. and lastly _unimpressed_. "Hi Lovi~" she said happily. He just clicked his tounge, like always, and told her she was late, again.

xx~xx~

Yay! I can end this now" she screamed happily as she staggered to the bathtub full if water. She would had made it too. But someone stopped her. _Romano?_

**3. Baby-** Justin Bebier

"TURN THAT THE FUCK OFF!", Louise yelled from her room. It stopped for a moment. Then continued. Growling and considering the persons death who was filling her house with the cursed music, she marched downstairs. " I said turn the ,music o-" She was met with her sister and her boyfriend dancing like idiots to Justin Beiber in ther huge living room. Stoppping short she turned around and went upstairs. _Right during "I'm gone" Pfft_

**4. DAYs-** Flow

It was dark outside. Their was latrns all around. And her friends were singing some weird some from bein friend high. She looked to her right and saw her boyfriend Matthew singing with them. They locked eyes for a moment and he smiled. "Well hello there" he said giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Gillian giggled (extremely unlike her, but hey she was friend high)

**5. DotA- Basshunter**

Loiuse and Gillian stared at the screen of the TV in complete consentration. They were currently kicking major ass in MW2 and weren't letting that streak leave. "HA! Take that Frying in da pan23!" "Hmm that sounds familiar doesn't it..." They looked at eachother for a small moment..."Nahhh!" Gillian said.

This was their 3rd day like this sitting in the basement playing a game in the dark. Eating enough junk food for an army

Until their dad came home and opened the blinds causing them to hiss and hide under the couch.

**Secret-** Perfume

Silver dress. Glowing bracelets. Silver make-up. Blue light emitting from the dresses streaks. Kiku blinked. Then again. Where was she? Wait since when was she able to talk?... Suddenly a person came into the room and turned the lights on. Kiku realized she was in a glass tube. There were also othe people dressed like she was around her. A blonde girl with blue eyes started moving next to her. The girl looked bewildered at her then waved.

And all the other people started to move too.

"Time to awake." the person said. And they all looked at him.

"Your human again!" he said delighted.

_Human again..._

**7. Romeo and Cinderella-** Rin Kagamine.

England awoke slowly. Her senses taking their time waking. She tried to stretch, but she was consticted. _By arms?..._

She looked next to her and surely enough she was in someones embrace. Americas embrace. Suddenly she was wide awake and going through what was going on. She was in Americas arms...naked!

The British gentlewomen went over what happened last night.

She was with America. And they talked. Someone confessed and...screw it.

She'd talk to him when she woke up. Alfred was really warm.

**8. Sandplay Singing of the Dragon- **Len Kagamine, Kaito, and Gakupo

Heels clicked in the hallway of the mansion. Small whispers followed. Hushed plans and encouraging words were muttered. A lone man now stood in the hallway Stopping in front of a door.

Licking his lips he opened the door reveling a dark room with a sleeping figure in bed. "Hello mi amore~" he said walking up to the bed startling the figure awake. "Felici-" she was cut short by being pushed down on the bed. "We can be together forever now~" with that he licked her neck and bit down electing blood and a scream from the girl. Many screams alike were heard at the same time an Feliciano smiled as her body went limp.

Wiping his mouth and kissing her on the cheek he smiled at his work. 'She'll be better in the morning...' he thought.

**9. Love is War-** (Russian version) Emnily

Russia stood at the stop of the tower. Megaphone in hand. Bangs covering his eyes. The wind picked up and he looked at the gray sky. He smiled. In the non-humorous way. _All is far in love and war._ Something in his head said. Another voice in said in a spiteful way_ All is fair in love an war MY ASS!. _

He was getting tired of the voices. Tired of the hurt. But he counld't do anything about it could he? He was a nation. He would have to take this. No matter how bad it hurt. _No matter how bad._And he would deal with it.

**10. King of Anything-** Sara Bariallis

Lovina looked at the boy across from her. Emotionless she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Not listening to the cries after her.

It was damp outside as it usually was is London, but she could deal. She liked walking with herself. It helped her forget all the assholes her sister was setting her up with. Thinking to herself and looking down, she squicked when she accidently bumped into someone. " Oh! Lo siento, I..." he stopped and stared. As did she. "Antonio?" she asked in awe.

* * *

><p>You can obviously tell I like Fem!GermanyxItaly xD<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to throw me in a sewer? Review please!


End file.
